Biomass gasification is an effective way of converting plant material into a valuable energy source. The energy source generated from the gasification process is an energy dense fuel gas called syngas. However, the gasification process also creates significant amounts of vaporous tars. As the gas stream cools, the vaporous tars may condense and deposit themselves on downstream components. The deposited tars may reduce reliability of the system by fouling and/or damaging the downstream components.
Further, other waste streams present in the gasification process may include wastewater and smoke. The wastewater may be generated from moisture in the biomass material. The wastewater may condense as the syngas stream cools. In addition, heavy smoke is produced during the startup phase of the gasification process. These wastes also have hydrocarbons and carbon dust suspended in the water and smoke making ordinary disposal even more difficult.
Additionally, current methods of igniting a gasifier to initiate the gasification process involve many moving mechanical parts that are prone to malfunction. For example, an existing system may include an actuator-controlled igniter in which the igniter is mechanically inserted into the gasifier. In addition to the mechanical components, these types of ignitors require an access port in the high temperature zone of the gasifier, which may introduce another failure point in the gasifier causing the release of heat and gases, and could ultimately destroy or damage the gasifier core.